solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Pelokas Hiljaa Mieli
Overview Pelokas Hiljaa Mieli is a Kotimaan woman that leads both the farming guild known as Kasvava Rakkaus and the Royal Medical Corps. She assisted in the foundation of both groups with several friends who have since then retired or met an untimely end. Despite her age she loyally continues to serve the kingdom of Novania and holds a seat on the council as one of their medical experts. The woman was knighted by Ausra Soren Capewell as Lady Pelokas the Compassionate, a title that while she keeps fairly quiet about sometimes, gives her quite a bit of pride. She’s a light mage under the Kotimaan belief of Äiti ja Isä, or “the holy mother and father” and has used this magic to tend to the ill and injured for over thirty years. Pelokas is the mother of five children, though many others who are not born or formally adopted by her will still refer to her as their mother. When being spoken to she prefers to be called Pel rather than her full name of Pelokas. Those that are closer and more affectionate with her may call her Pelly instead. Appearance She stands under five feet tall, many joke along with her that she may even be shrinking the older she gets. She’s on the heavier side when it come to weight but it doesn’t stop the stubborn woman from her work and lifting surprisingly larger people than her. Her hair is neatly braided out of her face and while she calls it gray, some have flattered her with saying it’s more of a silver color. The woman’s tired eyes are a welcoming and warm light coffee sort of brown. She’s a very pale woman and it can be ridiculously easy to tell when she is flustered, exhausted, and ill. While her expression is often soft, the woman is riddled with rather troubling scars. The more obvious and often seen scars is the one around her neck, the several small scars along both arms, a clearly made pair of the initials “T.N.” on both wrists, a bite wound on her right forearm and the nastily unfriendly looking claw scars across her face. Among the normally unseen scars are the ones resting on each shoulder, old burn wounds that go from her toes to her thigh on both legs, a large deep slash across her back from her right shoulder to her left side, a bite wound on her left shoulder, a slash that goes all across her right side from her stomach to her lower back, and multiple claw large claw wounds on her torso. The various claw and bite marks may make one think she was unfortunately mauled by a bear, she may be willing to share the full details of that story when asked. When it come to outfits she prefers white, gold, and red in order to maintain her look as the leading Maven of the royal medical corps. She almost always wears a belt that holds various potions and bags stuffed with medical supplies. Background Pelokas was born with the name “Hiljaa” due to the rather calm day of her birth in comparison to the violent storms or simply chaotic days her older siblings were born on. She was born in Kotimaa as the youngest daughter of a shepherding family in Full Bloom in the year 1133. For the first ten years of her life she followed a herd of sheep with her grandparents while her mother and father funded and oversaw her sisters’ education and began to prepare for hers. Shortly before her coming of age ceremony, her grandmother met her end and she was reunited with her family. One of her uncle’s took over the herd of sheep from then on. The girl began claiming to see ghosts, spirits, and rarely went a night without crying or waking up the rest of the family in search of comfort. The rest of the small village easily knew of this and when it became time to give her adulthood name, it was agreed to name her “Pelokas.” With her new name of “the quiet and cowardly heart,” she began to study under the sisters of Äiti – a church organization that nearly every Kotimaan village has. She had a few lovers while she lived in her homeland, but things never seemed to work out with them. As she grew older she felt more and more out of place in the land and at the age of twenty began her journey out of Kotimaa, through Elterlein, and finally arrived in Volvar. The entire trip was funded through her own hard work by performing various tasks for different families along the way. The tasks were normally chores, performing religious ceremonies, assisting in childbirths, or creating outfits. She lived in Volvar for a number of years, established herself as a shepherdess and began her path of light magic and healing as a profession. During her time there she adopted a boy named Blaine Fireheart and met Hansel Lovell whom she married and had her first born son (Sankari Pikkuinen Mieli) with. Shortly after the arcane disaster with the rifts in Volvar the family fled with many others to Deurlyth the woman began the foundation of Kasvava Rakkaus. The couple ended up divorcing for reasons not many that live know of – in fact it might not be uncommon for people to believe the husband simply died as she still visits and tends to his grave. A number of years after his death she ended up with Alder Fal’on for a good several years, helped with the foundation of the royal medial corps, gave birth to her first daughter (Tulipalo Violet Mieli), and nearly married him. The ceremony was cancelled mere seasons before the date mentioned in the invitations. Only a few years after their engagement ended she began seeing Nekhii Alason who she had her last children – the twins Kuvitellu Minulle Mieli (son) and Parantaa Lumisade Mieli (daughter) – with. The man disappeared not long before the children were born and when he returned five years later the two did not patch things up. Known Associates Friends * Alder Fal'on (deceased) * Faris al-Rashid * Basil Rowan * Edgar Bookman * Thomas Bookman (deceased) * Oskar Valkenrath (deceased) * Asura Capewell (deceased, was like an adopted son) * Zlo’Marina * Junayd Lin (deceased) * Mei Lin * Echo Filsdeux (deceased) * Ishmael * Zephyr ”Azure” Imperico * Adam W * Crest * Ayman Hakim * Harlow Hakim * Syxis Radyr * Juniper Wrenne * Ghal'Knox (deceased) * Alric Wrenne * Seurallinen Ahkera * Alwin Sarethi * Relmus Sarethi (deceased) * Bohemond Hauteville (deceased) * Hansel Lovell (deceased) * Dakaria Onuson * Cirina Bakhiir * Yue Lin * James Ipswith * Yvet’Ninel * Mei Lin * Dieb Gaudner * Ozan Bakhiir * Riot Adaro * Jahan Al’Zhusaad * Redloon * Jiao Lin * Talmon Ezekiel * Nekhii Alason (deceased) Family * Maighdin Albre (“Sister”) * Blaine Fireheart (Adopted Son, deceased) * Pyrnix Tavias Mieli (Adopted Son) * Patricia Impiraco (Adopted Daughter) * Ezalyn Mieli (Daughter-in-law) * Sankari Pikkuinen Mieli (Son) * Tulipalo Violet Mieli (Daughter) * Kuvitellu Minulle Mieli (Son) * Parantaa Lumisade Mieli (Daughter) * Kieran Mieli (Granson) * Galya (Adopted Daughter) * Khatun Bhatak (Adopted Son) * Taide Vahva (Niece) * Thane’Amaelia (Niece) * Thane’Luka (Niece) * Archer Wrenn (Nephew) * Jude Anderson (Adopted Daughter) * Ian Capewell (Adopted Son) * Cassius Capewell (Adopted Grandson) * Lena (Capewell) Anderson (Great Grandaughter) * Elijah Capewell (Great Gradson) * Vitalia Albre (Niece) * Callax Albre (Nephew) * Pax Fireheart (Adopted Grandson) * Balian Travis (Son-in-Law) Acquaintances * Amaryllis Windseeker (deceased) * Din Windseeker * Justin Windseeker * Gwyneviere Rhoswen * Valencia * Armala Zahra * Leslie Mornings * Emilie Sarethi * Altani Sarnai * Raymond Willow * Linus Sarethi * Tel’Grov * Tansy Riverek * Rose Filsdeux * Natalia * Alistair Dellacroix * Kris Riverek * Julina Aelium Enemies She gets upset with people at times, but rarely considers them as enemies. However, one could argue that stairs have become her greatest enemy. Personality Pelokas is often tired and sad in recent years, though she still offers a smile and help to all that approach her. The woman can be playful and seems to get just a bit of energy out of teasing the younger folk. She’s full of information she’s more than happy to share and highly encourages others to pursue whatever makes them happy. Her title of compassionate fits her personality well and at times it can be easy to see why so many call her mother. Likes * Sheep * Embroidery * Sewing * Cooking/Baking * Quiet * Dancing * Singing or playing the piano * Flowers * Dresses * A good, fast horse * Candles * Wine Dislikes * Being startled * Stairs * Dragons * Necromancy * Dark Creatures * Needing Help * Trains * Airships * Bats * Loud Noises Quirks * It isn’t uncommon for her to smell of baked goods, floral plants, or freshly cut grass. * When she speaks she often pauses to gather the correct words unless she’s speaking in Kotimaan, in this case her speaks quickly and her emotions shine out without the hesitation speaking in common causes her to have. * Her pauses in speaking are also an effort on her own part to make her Kotimaan accent more understandable for others. * Due to her aging body, she often has a bit of trouble getting up or walking around – not quite to the level of limping but she certainly is rather slow on her own. * Everyone is either called “Little blessing” by her or some variation of that nickname. * Rubs her wrists or paces when frustrated or nervous. * Is startled rather easily Other Face Claim A younger and not scar covered Pelokas http://www.thewrap.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/melissa.mccarthy.140604.jpg Category:Characters